Collapse
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy recounts the Battle of Hogwarts and her sister's death. DH spoilers. One-shot. Please R&R.


Collapse

The battle seemed to have been going on forever. Why couldn't I find my son? The Dark Lord had called us to see him in the Forbidden Forest we would pull away and wait for the Potter brat to surrender. But I didn't care I wanted Draco so much it nearly made me breakdown crying.

As we made our way to the forest I felt Lucius by my side. I looked up to him and saw that he was distraught as well. We didn't talk because we both knew that the Dark Lord was not happy. We were this close to getting stupid Potter and we still couldn't retrieve him. We all gathered round the Dark Lord for a meeting. I stepped back because I was not in his inner circle. He talked about how Potter was nearly at his end and we would win soon.

That was when Potter came to us. He looked quite tired like he had been fighting in a big war, and the truth was he was. We had been chasing him for months. Even since I last saw him he looked like he had aged five years. He and the Dark Lord had been ready for this since the day Potter's filthy parents had died.

My sister looked like a ravenous buzzard that hadn't eaten for days. She loved the Dark Lord I wasn't the only one that noticed. Now that the Dark Lord was finishing Potter off he would be King of the wizarding land. Bellatrix defiantly knew that every King needs a Queen. She was panting with excitement.

"Harry Potter" the Dark Lord said "the Boy who Lived" and at that a jet of green light flew from the Dark Lord's wand and Potter dropped dead. Mysteriously the Dark Lord was thrown back as well and Bellatrix immediately rushed to him. Soon his entire inner circle was around him.

I looked over to Potter who was in front of me and swore I saw his eye open. "You there", I broke out of my trance as the Dark Lord pointed to me "examine him tell me if he is dead". I walked over to the body and leaned down. I placed my hand on his chest and to my surprise felt a beating heart.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" I whispered so that only Potter can hear. "Yes" he said. And I felt relieved.

"He is dead" I said, and realized that I had just made a huge mistake. What if the Dark Lord found out that he was alive what was I to do then. As the Dark Lord continued his rants with torturing the supposed body I wondered how the boy could stand the pain. As we got ready to walk up to the castle the Dark Lord made the oaf gamekeeper carry Potter.

The walk took forever. My baby was still inside that castle maybe passed out or maybe dead. Maybe Potter had lied to me. I walked silently until we got up to the castle.

Before we entered I noticed some of the other side's dead and among them I noticed my godforsaken niece and her husband.

Although I had never known my niece I felt a twinge of sadness and guilt. Even though I did not know her I knew she had a son too, and I also knew Bellatrix had killed her. We stepped through the castle doors and the Dark Lord began to rant about how the boy was dead.

Bellatrix looked so happy but she never was the same after Azkaban. She would never have the smile she had on her wedding day or the day she got out of Hogwarts she had changed so much since then.

The stupid Longbottom boy stood up to the Dark Lord and said that they were still going to fight and that's when the battle ensued. Lucius and immediately started our sweep of the castle looking for Draco.

"I'll look on the bottom floor and in the dungeon you check the upper floors" I said sternly. "Narcissa" Lucius said and looked at me longingly and then pulled me into a kiss. "This is no time for that Lucius" I said exhaustively "we need to find Draco" and a small tear fell down my cheek.

I first began with the Great Hall were most of the fighting was taking place. After a quick sweep of the huge room I verified that Draco was not there. As I started down to the dungeons I realized someone else was coming up the staircase and immediately drew my wand.

I charged down the stairs only to realize that it was Draco. "My baby" I yelled and let the tears fly. "Mum stop" Draco yells but I can't I can't let go. "Mum I have to go up and fight so please let go." At this I only clutch him tighter. Unfortunately he is bigger and stronger and he breaks away.

"Draco stop" I yell through my tears which have now stopped falling. But it is too late he is already up the staircase. I run after him and when I get the Great Hall I see my sister battling three teenagers and the Dark Lord battling three adults. All of the sudden Bellatrix sends a killing curse at the Weasley girl and she misses by about an inch. Molly Weasley shouts "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH" and runs to face off with Bellatrix.

They fight and fight and Bellatrix can't seem to defeat her because everything is bouncing off of her. It is like some strange protection is protecting her. Suddenly, Bellatrix makes a fatal mistake laughing like a made women she turns to shoot a curse but Molly is faster and shots a stunning spell to the heart.

She falls to the ground eyes wide, and I find myself screaming along with strangely the Dark Lord. Draco hears me and turns to comfort me. I have lost my sister. I realize now I have lost both. Draco comforts me but my sister is dead and that will not change ever.

* * *

**Is this a good story. Please review. I may continue this but for now it is defiantly a one-shot.**


End file.
